Twisted Peace
by WarFlower
Summary: Seijun is a recent defector from the Land of Iron. She was welcomed into Akatsuki and meets their sexy leader. Tobi is not evil, just a crazy Obito. Pein has full control. How will this change the course of the Narutoverse? And what's going on in that office? ;) PeinxOC, There will be Yaoi! I will give warnings for any of the naughty Yaoi scenes!


**Hey everyone... I know, bad WarFlower, no more new stories, update the ones you've started. I'm sorry but I have writer's block T_T**

**Anyways, I just had to start this; it's been in my head begging to be written for some time now!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy! R&R**

**My OC: Seijun Talan. (Say- juhn)**

**Age: 17**

**Hair/Eyes/Skin: Blue, shoulder-length hair with two strands that go to her elbows. Black eyes. Peach skin.**

**Skills: Taijutsu and weapons expert. Uses bladed tontos. No ninjutsu or genjutsu.**

**Personality: Short tempered. Loyal. Can be a mother hen. Passionate. Can be shy at first.**

**Appearance: (Look at the Pic) Bra like gray top, gray shorts with two red belts. Grey and red shinobi sandals. Wears a tiara on her forehead. A ring around her forearm.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Should I Join?**

Seijun POV~

I was currently running for my life from the Land of Iron. I knew it was stupid to openly sass the leader. I had refused a mission, an infiltration mission. I knew no one was to deny the leader with the fear of death so heavy. But... something was telling me not to take that mission. Call it self-preservation, whatever you want, I was _not_ going on that mission. That was final. End of the fucking discussion.

My parents told me to run. They completely dis owned me. It wasn't like they liked me anyways, I was a rebel to them... okay maybe that is true, but still. They are, no were, my parents. Awe, who the hell am I kidding, they are my parents. They should still love me, right?

Any who. So, here I am, running like the dickens. I jumped to another snow covered tree. I was raised and trained as a samurai so I did not know how to harness my chakra... and I slipped. I managed to land on my feet, knee deep in the unforgiving snow. My eyes searched my surroundings as I listened to the silence. I heard the wiz of a pointed object coming in fast.

I jumped to the side at the weapon flew past me. I steeled myself as I sprung forwards meeting the metal of a sword with my own bladed tontos. The man was a brute and I was slid back by the force he put into his assault. I smirked as I pushed back and sparks flew.

"Seijun Talan! You are under arrest for treason against the village and defection! Submit now or there will be worse consequences." The man was at least 6'3", where I was 5'5"... yeah, I was pretty mad that he was towering over me, hell bent on crushing me.

I jumped away and he ran forward. I back flipped and I clashed my left tonto into his double edged sword. Quickly, I skid to the right and jumped back in order to narrowly avoid a stab to the shoulder. The samurai hunter swings down with a freaking furry and I manage a crouch and slip into his guard and gash at his abdomen.

Blood was drawn. I grin in pride of drawing first blood. I capitalize on his surprise, like a lioness rushing out of the tall, dull grass of the plains after her prey. I toss my tonto up, into the air, and grab his wrist. Twisting his arm, I flip him on his back and catch my tonto and with lightning speed, I strike down in an X fashion and tear out his throat.

I knew he wasn't alone and prepare myself for two more to run from the trees and join me in this dangerous dance of death. Just as predicted, two men rush me from the tree line on my right, ready to take me down together in one foul swoop. They perform a downward slash and I blocked at the last second with my tontos, my blades sparking in retaliation to their own. The combined force of the two men forced me to bend my knees, sweat trickling down from my brow. My legs were freaking freezing from the snow and I shuddered a bit. Why in the nine rings of hell was I wearing shorts?!

In a quick movement and without hesitation I push my tontos forward, the blades sliding slightly, allowing myself to jump back with a grin. Instantly, I wrap my leg around one samurai's arm and flip the full grown man on his back. I had to admit, this bitch was heavy. I hear the squelch as my blade went through his chest.

Suddenly another runs from the tree line. At the last second I jump onto the other enemy's shoulder and the rusher stabs his comrade. I heard the surprised gasp from the two as I turn in midair and watch the man fall to his knees. I am upon him quickly and behead the samurai.

I pause to watch the scene... damn. I'm pretty fucking awesome.

* * *

Hidan POV~

I watched this bitch go from my spot on the tree, knowing there was a sadistic grin on my face. All that blood. Ha! Go bitch! She was pretty fucking good and quick too. I watched as her blade lopped off the cocksucker's head. I really wanted to join but that dick face Kakuzu told me to shut up and stand back. Who in the fuck does this greedy bastard think he is?!

Also, this bitch was fucking HOT! So fuckable. Those legs! That dip in her hips! Damn, I knew for a fact she wasn't a Jashinist, so if I fucked her, I'd have to sacrifice her. Or beg Lord Jashin if I could keep her forever, which was a fucking no. Besides... I glance to that bitch punk Kakuzu. NO! Fuck no! I hate him!

Anyways, if I sacrificed her that fagot leader would have my ass... and not in the good way neither. Well, yeah I'm fucking awesome and immortal but that did not mean that I liked his punishment. Leader knew I loved physical pain; he grounded my hand into dust once. That shit took days to heal. Bastard heathen! The punishment he gives me now is pure torture, he likes to cut off my head and lock my body in the closet of his office. He then gives me to the damn miser. Fuck I hate Leader-_sama_.

I gaze over the sexy bitch again. Aw man, my dick is throbbing. I reach down and try to relieve myself, grinning to ear to ear. Fuck. Ahhh… so much better.

* * *

Kakuzu POV~

My eye twitched as I watched my partner. That moron looks like a bitch in heat. I then glared at the idiot who was messaging his crotch

I focus back on the young woman standing in the small snow covered clearing. She was strong, I was impressed. No wonder Leader-sama wanted her as a new recruit. But... I could not shake the feeling of something more. Like Leader-sama has a personal motive as well.

I really don't care though. It was time to make an appearance.

I glanced at my partner and inwardly sighed, too much trouble. He was a handsome man, but an annoying one. I growled to myself. No sound escaped my throat, just the slight rumbling feeling. Why do I even think these things?! I shook my head slightly.

"Come Hidan," I said monotonously as I jumped from the tree across from the woman. I heard him laugh, a bit crazed. I turned my full attention to the curious, yet guarded, woman. _Smart_.

* * *

3rd POV~

Seijun looked over the two men, black cloaks and red clouds. She slightly raised her tontos. Noticing the handsome man had a Jashinist necklace over his exposed chest. _'Great.' _She had to admit, he was an attractive man, but, he dripped with cockiness and arrogance. _'Typical Jashinist.'_

She glanced at the man next to him. She had to incline her head slightly, he was _tall. _He wore a mask and head piece. He had the more interesting and unusual eyes; red and green, very odd. She looked down and noticed a briefcase in his left hand and chuckled inwardly, _'A ninja business man?' _She thought amused.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

The cocky albino stepped forwards and ran a hand through his silver, slicked back hair. "Yeah bitch, come with us." He was then hit atop the head with the briefcase in the masked man's left hand. "Itai! (ouch)" He moaned as he nursed his head.

"Please, excuse him," The masked man sighed in irritation. Seijun nodded her head and he began his introduction. "I am Kakuzu, this moron is my partner, Hidan." This caused Hidan to growl irritably but made no move to protest. "You are Seijun-san correct?" Kakuzu asked.

Her eyebrow raised, "Yes, I am." She made a motion for him to continue.

"We are Akatsuki, " He began again, "Our Leader has taken an interest in your skills and wants you to join-" He was then cut off.

"So let's go bitch," Hidan smirked and stepped forward.

_'That imbecile,' _Kakuzu thought as he growled and his clench tightened on his briefcase, turning his tan knuckles white.

Seijun completely ignored Hidan and turned to Kakuzu fully, "I'm guessing you are the smart one, so please explain to me what your Leader wants of me. You see," she made a sweeping motion over the dead bodies; "I've just fled from the Land of Iron. Will I be given shelter?"

Kakuzu inclined his head, looking down at Hidan, and said with a sneer, "See Hidan, you are a fool."

Hidan's face was red as he yelled at the smaller woman, "Do you know who the fuck I am?! What the fuck I am?!"

"Yes," Seijun stated, "A dumbass Jashinist," Kakuzu inwardly snickered, "I have nothing against Lord Jashin, but, his followers are all morons. He probably is the only God to sigh every moment from his conception."

Hidan took deep breaths to calm him, impressing Kakuzu, "The _only_ fucking thing that just saved your skin was the respect you gave to Lord Jashin, and the fact that you are not an atheist." The fiery albino grounded out between clenched teeth.

"To answer your previous question, Seijun-san," Kakuzu began anew, "Yes, you will be given shelter, food and water, and survival necessities. You will take a job around the base. We all clean and take turns cooking-"

"I will cook. In exchange to no cleaning I will cook _all_ meals."

Kakuzu nodded, pleased with himself, "So, you will follow?"

Seijun nodded back, "Yes Kakuzu-kun." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the honorific.

Hidan growled, "That's just fucking great. Now let's leave and get the fuck back to base."

Seijun sighed, _'I hope the rest are smarter than him.'_

* * *

**S****o? Ya'll like? I have some things to get across to you readers. THER WILL BE YAOI, The following pairs, KakuHida, SasoDei, KisaIta (more emotional), ****and some Zetsu x Tobi.**

**ALSO! Tobi is just a Good boy, he is an emotionally traumatized Obito. He is not th****e evil mastermind behind Pein, pulling strings. THUS, Pein is in total control.**

**AND! In this story, Pein had placed his soul into Yahiko's body so now he really is Yahiko. But the piercings stay. Admit it; Pein is not Pein without the sexy piercings!**

**Yeah, I know. Kinda short opening. Just tell me what you think of my first OC!**

_**R&R~**_

**Th****anks for reading!~**

**WARFLOWER OUT**


End file.
